A angel or devil in my heart
by Yukikomi
Summary: Eine Frau erzählt von eine Erinnerung von sich die ihr Leben verändert hatte. Dabei geht es um einen frühreifen Bengel namens Malis und sich selbst Shari.


Kapitel 1: Ein Engel wie ein Bengel

In einen eingeschneiten Haus oben in den Bergen. Wo niemand es wagen würde zu schreien, da sonst sie von Schnee begraben würden.  
"MAMA! MAMA! Erzähl uns die Geschichte von dir und vom Jungen der dich dauernd geärgert hatte. "forderte der jüngste Sohn seine Mutter auf.  
Um die Mutter herum standen der schreiende Junge und seine Schwester und sein Bruder, die Zwillinge waren.  
"Ich hab euch die Geschichte doch schon sich mal erzählt. Ihr könnt sie doch schon auswendig miterzählen." sagte die Mutter mit sanfter Stimme. Dabei machte sie ein liebevolles Gesicht.  
"Also gut wenn ihr wollt." gab sie sich besiegt und begann zu erzählen:" Mein erstes Zusammentreffen mit den Jungen war als ich mit 6 in die Schule kam...

"Shari halt die Zuckertüte etwas höher...Gut so!" forderte Trust seine Tochter auf. Shari war ein Mädchen mit Lichtblonden Haar und grünen Augen. Sie sah so unschuldig aus was sie aber nicht immer war.  
"Ja Papa." gab sie genervt zurück. Denn eigentlich wollte sie in eine Himmelsschule gehen, da sie ein Engel war und alle ihre Freundinnen dort zur Schule gingen. Außerdem hasste sie es wenn man sie mit Shari ansprach. Aber alle Prinzessin des Himmels muss man ja eine privilegierte Ausbildung haben. dachte sie ärgerlich. Warum muss ich nur die Prinzessin sein? fragte sie sich. "Schatz kommst du wir wollen in die Aula zur Begrüßung." rief ihr Vater und riss sie aus den Gedanken. Ihre Eltern waren schon etwas vorgegangen, um sie einzuholen wollte sie zu ihnen rennen. Meine Güte sind die beiden schon wieder so weit weg. und rannte zu ihren Eltern. Plötzlich rannte vor ihren Füßen ein großer Hund entlang, der wie die Nacht schimmerte.  
"AAAHh!!" schrie Shari und machte ohne zu überlegen einen Schritt zurück und stieß gegen jemanden. Sie konnte aber nicht mehr sehen wer da sie zur Seite weg rutschte. Der fremde reichte ihr noch rechtzeitlich die hand bevor sie hinfiel und half Shari hoch. Sie machte vorsichtig die Augen auf und erblickte ein Jungen.  
Boah der sieht ja süß aus. dachte sie. Vor ihr stand ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen, die aussahen wie Smaragde.  
"Hey kannst nicht auspassen, Kleine!" beschwerte sich der Junge. "Was heißt hier KLEINES! Du bist ja wohl nicht größer als ich." konterte Shari hochnäsig. Sie hasste es wenn jemand mit ihr seine Späße trieb. Schlagfertig ist sie ja. gestand sich der Junge überrascht ein. "Hut ab, Kleines. Keiner vor dir hat es jemals gewagt mich anzuschnauzen."  
"sollte ich jetzt Angst vor dir haben? Wir können ja hier jetzt sofort kämpfen" sagte Shari herausfordernd, obwohl sie wusste dass sie nicht mit ihren Kräften mit Sterblichen kämpfen durfte. "Nein, jetzt nicht aber vielleicht später. Da du jetzt wohl mein Gegner bist will ich mich vorstellen. Ich finde das sind gute Manieren dann. Mein Name ist Malis und wie ist dein werter Name?" fragte er sarkastisch. "Ich sage eigentlich Blödmännern nie mein Name, aber da du durch mich besiegt wirst sag ich ihn dir. Mein werter Name ist Sharina Marie Gabria." sagte sie siegessicher.   
"Der ist ja viel zulange zum merken. Wer gibt seiner Tochter schon so einen Namen!" lachte Malis, „ ich werde dich einfach Shari nennen." "Wehe du nennst mich so. Ich hasse das abgrundtief." drohte sie Malis leise. "Umso besser dann hab ich jetzt schon einen Vorteil gegenüber dir." schmunzelte er leicht. Wenn er nicht so gemein wäre, wäre er wirklich süß. dachte sie leicht in Gedanken verloren und schüttelte den Kopf um wach zu werden. "Ich hoffe wie sehen uns in der nächsten Zeit nicht wieder." erzählte sie ihn.  
Plötzlich lächelte er Geheimnisvoll und ergriff ihren Arm und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:" Wir werden uns wieder sehen und bald wirst du dich nach mir umdrehen." Bei den Worten lief es ihr heiß und kalt den Rücken hinunter. Da sie aber das Gefühl noch nicht einschätzen konnte, da sie ja erst 6 war und  
mit so was noch keine Erfahrung hatte, obwohl Engel wie alle magischen Wesen schon früh in die Pubertät kamen als Sterbliche, dachte sie ihr wäre etwas schwindelig von der Hitze. Sie fing sich aber und zog schnell ihren Arm weg, da sie es langsam mit der Angst zu tun bekam.  
"Das werden wir ja noch sehen." sagte sie mit einer leicht bebenden Stimme.  
"Mir reicht es jetzt mit deiner Hochnäsigkeit." sagte Malis und zog Shari zu sich zurück und küsste sie.  
Da der Kuss nur kurz dauerte konnte sie erst reagieren als es schon vorbei war. Sie klatschte Malis eine und ging mit erhobenem Haupt davon.  
Man der kann richtig gut küssen. dachte sie mit einen leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, das sie nicht bemerkte und es auch nicht verhindern konnte.  
Sie fand ihre Eltern in der Aula und gesellte sich dazu. Sie wusste noch nicht welche Auswirkungen dieses Treffen mit den Jungen hatte.

"Master Malis wo waren sie! Die Begrüßung fängt gleich an. Ihr Vater war schon besorgt wo sie seien."  
"Ist schon gut James. Jetzt bin ich ja hier. Und ich dachte ich als Prinz der Unterwelt hätte mehr Freiheiten." beschwerte Malis sich und ging zu seinen Vater, dem Herrscher der Unterwelt.  
Kapitel 2: Limo oder doch Pommes?

Sorry für das lange Warten.Ich war leider krank in letzter Zeit.   
Werde ab jetzt immer ein Kapitel an jeden Samstag hochladen.   
Danke für die Kommis. Ich habe mich riesig gefreut :-)

Ich werde die Fanfics so gestalten das Malis und Co. während der Story langsam wachsen. Also auf zu Pubertätproblemen

Eine ENS bekommen ROLE-MODEL, Yume4, silence13, Chibi-Omi und kiara02. 

Und jetzt gehts weiter!

Limo oder doch Pommes?

„..." reden  
... Gedanken

Erstes kennen lernen

In der Halle wurde es von Minute zu Minute lauter da bald die Begrüßung los gehen sollte. Die Eltern und ihre Kinder setzten sich noch schnell auf Stühle damit es anfangen konnte.  
Plötzlich wurde es dunkel..  
„Dad was passiert jetzt?" Shari schaute sich irritiert um. Sie bekam es mit unter anderen mit der Angst zu tun. Sie fürchtete sich schon immer im Dunkeln. Damals hat sie deswegen immer nur mit Licht geschlafen. Shari fing an zu zittern und der kalte Schweiß lief ihr den Rücken runter. Sie klammert sich an den Mantel ihres Vaters.  
Der wiederum seufzte nur.  
„ Shari lass bitte los. Die Begrüßung geht nur los!" erinnerte ihr Vater sie.  
„Aber warum so plötzlich. Im Himmel dauert das doch viel länger bis so eine Show los geht."wollte sie wissen.  
„Das ist doch ein Vorteil oder nicht?"  
„Doch schon...aber..." weiter kam sie nicht weil sie von einem Herren unterbrochen wurde der vorne stand und anfing eine Rede zu halten.  
Ich hoffe Shari wird jemanden treffen der ihr die Angst vor der Dunkelheit nimmt dachte ihr Vater Trust.

Zur gleichen Zeit bei Malis

Malis nahm neben seinen Vater platz.  
„Ich hab gehört du hast mich suchen lassen?"wollte er wissen.  
Sein Vater wandte sich ihm zu. Er musterte seinen Sohn ganz genau. Denn manchmal konnte man sehen was er getrieben hatte. Aber heute sah sein Vater nichts also musste er fragen.  
„Ja ich hab dich suchen lassen. Es macht einen schlechten Eindruck wenn mein Sohn nicht anwesend ist. Wo warst du denn?" Sein Vater war schon immer sehr neugierig gewesen. Es war die einzigste Eigenart die er an seinen Vater hasste. Meistens denn kriegte er raus was sein Sohn so tat.  
„Ich war auf der Toilette."sagte er mit fester Stimme. Was zum Teil auch stimmte,aber nicht ganz. Und genau diese Lüge sah er in den Augen seines Sohnes.  
Er schaute Malis unauffällig von der Seite an,da die Begrüßung begonnen hatte.  
Was er wohl wirklich gemacht hat. Er war für die Toilette zu lange weg gewesen Malis sah sich in der Halle um da ihm die Begrüßung nicht wirklich interessierte.  
Ich hoffe mal das geht hier schnell herum. Überall diese Menschen!Das ist echt widerlich.  
Moment! Ist das nicht dieses Mädchen von eben?Wie hieß sie noch? Ach ja Shari! Wo sie wohl hin will? Wollen wir doch mal sehen. Malis erkannte Shari als die raus ging.  
„Vater ich gehe mal raus."sagte er abwesend zu seinen Vater.  
Und schon war Malis auch schon weg , bevor sein Vater überhaupt etwas sagen konnte. 

Shari ging aus der Halle mit der Absicht sich etwas zu essen zu holen.  
Hm..soll ich jetzt Pommes oder eine Bratwurst kaufen..oder doch vielleicht nur eine Limo?  
Das die Entscheidung immmer so schwer fallen muss seufzte sie innerlich. Sie blieb vor der Essensbude stehen und schaute auf die Anzeigetafel.  
„Was möchtest du denn?"fragte der Angestellte Shari.  
„Ich nehme eine Limo."  
Shari wollte nicht mehr nehmen da zu Hause auch noch essen musste.  
wie es wohl meiner besten Freundin Marie geht. In Gegensatz zu mir darf sie oben zur Schule gehen. Wie gemein! Aber sie hat ja gesagt das sie mich hier besuchen kommt.  
In Gedanken versunken trank sie ihre Limo bis sie auf der Schulter abgetippt wurde.  
Erschrocken drehte sie sich um.  
„Entschuldige ich komme nicht von hier. Kannst du mir sagen wo die Aula ist von der schule?"  
Vor Shari stand ein Junge im selben alter mit blonden Haaren.  
„Ja die ist da hinten um die Ecke."sagte sie und zeigte dahin."Wenn du willst kann ich dich ja begleiten. Ich muss sowieso dahin."  
„Danke das wäre wirklich sehr nett."Der blonde Junge schien einen kleinen Akzent zu haben.  
Shari ging vor und der blonde Junge war immer einen Schritt hinter ihr.  
Wer das wohl ist?Ich fühle mich ein wenig unwohl in seiner Nähe.   
Er redet kaum und außerdem habe ich noch nie so welche blauen Augen gesehen.  
Hoffentlich merkt er nicht das ich ihn anstarre  
Und natürlich merkte er es doch den Sharis Blicke waren nicht gerade unauffällig.  
„ Habe ich irgendwas im Gesicht. Du starrst so?"fragte er leicht grinsend.  
Shari fühlte sich ertappt und wurde knall rot wie eine Tomate im Hochsommer.  
„Ich...hm..."fing sie an zu stammeln. „Ich habe mir nur deine Augen angesehen."  
Sie wurde sofort noch röter und drehte sich verlegen weg.  
„Oh wie süß du wirst ja ganz rot. Aber warum bei ihm und nicht bei mir?  
Oh Menno, sag mal Alex wie hast du die Kleine herum gekriegt. Bei mir schreit die nur!"sagte eine bekannte Stimme hinter Shari in einen gespielten Trotzton.  
Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah ihren schlimmsten Albtraum.  
Der schon wieder!Was will der den?  
„MALIS!" schrie der blonde Junge und rannte Malis fast um in einer Umarmung.   
„Schön dich zu sehen. Kumpel! Ich habe dich schon gesucht.   
Man hat mir nur gesagt das du an dieser Schule wärst und da hab ich entschlossen  
auch auf diese Schule zu gehen. Was sagst du dazu?"  
„Ich sage erst was wenn du von mir runter gehst."  
„Oh! Na..klar.."sagte Alex (benenne ihn jetzt schon mit Namen) und ging von Malis runter,der sich die Klamotten sauber machte.  
Shari sah das alles skeptisch von der Seite an. Sie wusste nicht was sie jetzt tun sollte.  
Sie scheinen gute Freunde zu sein. Kaum zu glauben das so ein Junge der Freund von Malis ist. Vielleicht sollte ich gehen. dachte sie uns wollte sich gerade weg schleichen als man nur noch hörte: „ Hey schiss bekommen und jetzt sich weg schleichen wie eine Ratte!" lachte Malis höhnisch.  
Das war genug das Shari sich energisch um drehte und genau auf Malis zu lief. Als sie vor ihm stand ging es auch schon los.  
„Erstens bin ich keine Ratte. Wenn schon dann du! Ich habe nur gedacht du willst mit deinen Freund alleine sein!"  
„Ach ich habe gedacht du willst ihn als Freund haben so wie du Rot geworden bist." kontert Malis in einen Spotton und zeigte auf Alex.  
„Na bist du eifersüchtig!"  
„Ganz sicher nicht aber ich will nicht das mein bester Freund mit so einer wie dir geht."  
„Alex kann ja dann mit dir gehen. Ihr wert das perfekte Paar. Du willst doch einen haben über den du bestimmen kannst."  
Malis und Shari schrien sich nur noch so an. Es wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde lauter. Alex sah sich das alles leise an und schmunzelte.  
Die beiden scheinen ja richtig Feuer zu fangen dachte er und  
lachte unbewusst laut auf.  
„WAS?" fragten Malis und Shari gleichzeitig. Ihre Köpfe waren total rot vom schreien.  
„Ihr müsstet euch mal sehen. Es sieht aus als ob ihr schon seit 30 Jahren verheiratet wärt.  
Hey seht mich nicht so an!" Alex machte vorsichtig ein paar Schritte  
nach hinten und lief schon los,dicht gefolgt vom altem „Ehepaar".  
Plötzlich hörte man nur noch Schreie an Ohr dringen.  
Kapitel 3: Klagelied

Sorry Leute das ich solange nicht geschrieben habe,wie im letztem Kapitel schon sagte war ich oft krank und jetzt weiß ich auch warum.Ich musste operiert werden an der Galle Toll passiert mal wieder nur mir.Aber ich habe mich trotzdem darüber gefreut das ihr mein letztes Cap gelesen habt.  
Hoffe auch das es diesmal genauso gut wird.  
Viel Spass beim lesen!

Shari kam langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein und sah sich um. Sie erblickte überall nur Bäume und Felsen. Plötzlich kam die Erkenntnis das sie auf einen Abhang zu sein schien,als sie Geräusche neben sich wahrnahm. Sie drehte sich um und was sie da sah hätte sie lieber nicht gesehen.  
Sie stöhnte leise auf worauf die zweite Person auch zu sich kam und erwiderte: „Ein bisschen leiser bitte!Ich hab Kopfschmerzen. Danke!" Shari sah die Person nur ungläubig an. Sie konnte nicht glauben was sie da gerade gehört hatte.  
// Wow er ist ja noch süßer wenn er sich bedankt. Schade das er nicht immer so ist//dachte sie traurig und starrte ihn an."Was starrst du so noch nie einen Jungen gesehen?"fragte er schnippisch. Shari wandte sich sofort mit ihren rot angelaufenen Gesicht ab und schämte sich dafür das sie dabei ertappt wurde.  
Doch dann kam ihr ein Gedanke wo sie überhaupt waren und sah sich jetzt genauer um.  
Sie konnte aber nicht bekanntes Erkennen.  
„Weißt du wo wir hier sind, Malis?"fragte sie ihn.  
„Selbst wenn ich es wüsste würde ich nicht mal mit dir reden!" erwiderte er hochnäsig und sah sich um. „aber zu deiner Information nein ich weiß es nicht.!" //Seit wann redet die denn mit mir?//  
„Oder weißt du es Alex."sagte er und wandte sich um."Alex?ALEX!!"rief er,denn Alex war nirgends zu sehen. Malis sah sich hektisch um. // Was hat der denn?//fragte sich Shari und plötzlich fiel es ihr auch auf das der beste Freund von Malis fehlte.  
„Verdammt!Alex wo bist du!"schrie er verzweifelt. Malis sprang auf und lief hektisch durch die Gegend suchend,dabei rief er immer wieder Alex Namen.  
„Ihm wird schon nichts passiert sein. Vielleicht ist er nicht runter gefallen wie wir." sagte Shari Schulter zuckend. Malis blieb stehen wie von Blitz getroffen und wirbelte herum.  
„Weißt du eigentlich wie es ist einen Freund zu verlieren!Ich schon,ich hätte schon mal ihn verloren bald. WAS WEIßT DU SCHON!" schrie er. Ihm traten von den Erinnerungen Tränen ins Auge.  
//Mist! Dabei wollte ich doch nie wieder um Jemanden weinen oder vor einem//  
Shari konnte sehen wie weh sie ihn getan damit hatte und das wollte sie wirklich nicht,denn sie war eigentlich ein feinfühliger Engel.  
Malis wischte sich die tränen aus dem Auge und sah wieder an Shari vorbei.  
Shari ging auf Malis zu etwas zögerlich. „Willst du mir von deiner Erinnerung erzählen? Vielleicht hilft dir das dann."fragte sie leise nach. „DIR werde ich sicher nichts erzählen. Ich habe doch gar nichts mit dir am Hut. Ich kenne dich ja nicht mal. Warum soll ich es gerade dir erzählen wenn ich es noch nicht mal meinen Eltern erzähle."  
Malis wandte sich an und setzte sich auf den kalten Boden. Shari stand etwa 1 Meter hinter ihn und blieb unschlüssig zurück. Sie fasste sich ihren Mut zusammen und sprach ihn erneut an,dabei ging sie in die Hocke neben ihn und setzte sich.  
„Wenn du mir nichts erzählen willst,erzähle ich dir etwas von mir wenn du willst." plapperte sie einfach drauflos.  
„also ich bin auf diese Schule gekommen obwohl ich das nicht wollte,mein Vater hat mich einfach hier hin geschickt fand ich auch nicht nett aber was sollt man schon machen. Man hat es mit seinen Eltern nie leicht,die meckern doch dauernd." Shari redete die ganze Zeit wie ein Wasserfall und Malis neben ihr sah sie geschockt an.  
„Was hast du denn?Du siehst so schockiert aus,ja wir haben es nicht einfach mit unseren Eltern nicht?"  
„Ich bin eher überrascht wie schnell und mit wie wenig Luft du zurecht kommst. Wie machst du das?"fragte Malis tief gespielt beeindruckt.  
„Hm!" Shari drehte sich beleidigt weg."Ich wollte dich doch nur aufmuntern"  
„Dafür danke ich dir zwar aber trotzdem ist es meine Sache. Also halte dich bitte daraus." Plötzlich wandte sich Shari Malis wieder zu. „Und was ist wenn es mir nicht egal ist?"fragte sie.  
„Glaub mir jeder Mensch kümmert sich im Grunde seines Herzens nur um sich selber."erklärte er ihr.  
//Ich bin aber gar kein Mensch//dachte Shari gekränkt und nahm sich vor seine Meinung um zu stimmen.  
„Ich glaube das nicht. Aber jeder braucht seine eigene Meinung."sagte sie und ging nicht näher drauf an.  
Malis hingegen war beeindruckt wie gutmütig Shari ist. Er hatte noch nie so Jemanden getroffen.  
//Vielleicht sollte ich ihr doch was erzählen// dachte er reumütig.  
„Hoffentlich findet uns Jemand. Meinst du nicht auch obwohl es hier so schön ist."fragte sie Malis beiläufig.  
„Ich kann es nur hoffen. Ich mache mir große sorgen um Alex ,weißt du er hat ein schwaches Herz und er braucht alle 5 Stunden seine Medikamente. Wenn man uns finden könnte würde ich sofort ihn suchen gehen. Ich verdanke ihn mein Leben." Malis sah die ganze Zeit den gleichen Punkt an wie hypnotisiert.  
„Warum was ist passiert?"wollte Shari jetzt wissen.  
„Ich bin damals auf einen Pferd geritten und bin lebensgefährlich gestützt,dabei bin ich einen Abhang runter gefallen wie jetzt auch nur war ich damals verletzt. Alex ist damals mir hinter her gestiegen und hat mich wieder hoch gebracht,obwohl er selbst auch verletzt war. Er hatte sich seinen Arm gebrochen eine Woche zuvor beim Eis laufen. Ich hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht gemacht,ich wäre zu feige dafür gewesen."sagte er schluchzend und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Knien ab.  
Shari ging näher an Malis heran und lehnte sich an ihn. „Dann musst du ihm nur etwas anderes Gutes Tun."flüsterte sie leise.  
Malis hebte seinen Kopf. „Meinst du?" fragte er mit Tränen in den Augen.  
„Ja und außerdem solltest du öfters mit anderen über deine Gefühle reden."rät sie ihn.  
„Dafür hab ich dich doch jetzt."stellte Malis fest und lächelte ehrlich, was er nicht bei jeden machte.  
Shari wurde rot vor Scham,aber sie freute sich für ihn.  
Ein Windhauch wehte heftig durch die Gegend,der immer heftiger wurde.  
„Brr ist das kalt."sagte Shari und schlang ihre Arme um sich.  
Malis stand auf und ging hinter Shari und drückte sie an sich.  
„Äh."sagte Shari und war starr vor Schock. „Als dank dafür das du mir so geholfen hast."flüsterte Malis ihr ins Ohr. Shari wurde langsam wärmer obwohl sie nicht sagen konnte ob dies jetzt von der Umarmung oder alleine von Malis Stimme kam. Aber unangenehm war es ihr nicht im Gegenteil.


End file.
